Anything For Our Hatchlings
by The Willow Maiden
Summary: When a Runespoor, native of Burkina Faso, is taken captive for the Triwizard Tournament, what will they do to get back to their eggs?


Anything For Our Hatchlings

When a Runespoor, native of Burkina Faso, is taken captive for the Triwizard Tournament, what will they do to get back to their eggs?

The Runespoor was terrified. All three heads whipped around in panic as it slithered through the grass, searching for its eggs. It was a hopeless case though, and the Runespoor new it. Not three days ago, they had been out hunting, ready for when her eggs hatched, when a faint rustle caught their attention. Curiosity overtook them and they followed the sound. They should have known it was a trap. Even now they were furious with themselves

They had slithered strait into a cage, and had been transported somewhere new and unfamiliar. Now despite their earlier mistake, the Runespoor was not stupid. They were actually quite intelligent, and this had 'wizards' written all over it. They had had dealings with Wizards before, but that had been a very long time ago.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

It was a dark and cold night, and the Runespoor curled up on themselves. Their cage may have been clean and dry, but it was most certainly not weather proof. The cold, harsh winds whipped around and rattled the bars. It was times like this were the three heads united and became as close to one as they would ever come. Instead of constant criticism, the right head was whispering comforts to the others. The middle head was trying to distract the others by dreaming up better scenarios. And finally, the left head was planning revenge on those responsible for this humiliation. Wizards. The three heads were united against one common enemy, and that made them lethal.

After a few weeks of this miserable confinement, something happened that changed the Runespoor's life forever. They are still not sure whether it was a good change or a bad change. It haunts them to this day, what might have happened if that boy hadn't found them. He had been muttering under his breath during what must have been a school excursion, and had seemed quite surprised when they had answered him back.

"Stupid girls, why can't they just grow up? Snakes aren't scary, gross, creepy, disgusting or anything else they claimed! They just want attention." The muttering was so low that no one would hear it, or so he thought.

"You couldn't be more correct, my boy." Agreed the left head. They boy was so shocked; he nearly jumped out of his skin. Looking frantically around the room, he finally spotted the Runespoor. Three heads staring unblinking back at him. He blinked.

"Was that…you?" He spluttered, the middle head bobbed once. "Wow."

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

The boy had come back that night and freed them, but after a while had lost interest in them. The Runespoor became neglected, and after a while finally managed to escape. The only things the boy had left with them, other than knowledge of the arrogance of magical humans, were their names. From left to right, they were called; Serafine, Sarilia and Salina. They thought about ditching the names, but after a short debate, decided that the names suited them. But that is another story. After being dropped unceremoniously into a large maze, the Runespoor had become frantic, and had spent days searching for their lost young.

It had been a long day, and the panicked Runespoor were about to give up when they slithered into a young boy, literally. The boy whirled around to face them, and they found a wand aimed at Sarilia's face.

"What do you think you're doing?" She cried at him. The Runespoor backed away, but to their surprise, he answered them.

"Defending myself. What does it look like?" The Runespoor stared, understanding dawned on them.

"You think we meant to attack you." The boy nodded, "We apologize, we meant no harm." Sarilia promised.

"Why should I believe you? For all I know, you might attack me as soon as my back is turned." Observed the boy.

"What reason do we have to lie to a speaker?" no answer, so Serafine continued. "What is your name child?"

"Harry Potter."

"And what is a child such as yourself doing in a maze this size on your own?"

"This is a challenge for a tournament, I have to find a cup in this maze." Explained Harry.

"Ahh, we do love challenges!" The Runespoor perked up, all panic gone now. Their eggs would be fine. They had a plan.

"Harry Potter, we will help you if you can help us." Reasoned Serafine.

"We were obviously taken to be a part of this challenge. If that is the case, when it is over, we shall be dumped in the nearest convenient location." Salina continued.

"If we give you vague directions to this cup of yours, will you ask for us to be left where we were taken?" Sarilia finished. Harry thought for a moment, and then decided.

"I'll help. But I can't promise the professors will listen to me. Maybe Dumbledore will."

The Runespoor was delighted. Soon they would be with their nearly hatching eggs. But hey had to make sure…

"Harry Potter, if you do not ask this of your professors, you shall find very quickly that serpents worldwide are not so tolerant of you. Being a speaker will not always protect you. We leave you with this message; follow the maze west then north for three turns each. You will find yourself much closer to your goal. Remember us."

Before Harry could blink, they had slithered away. Disappearing into the night, never to be seen by him again.

* * *

True to his word, Harry managed to arrange safe transport for the Runespoor, and they were soon back in their home. Slithering through the unplottable forest in Burkina Faso, they finished their hunt. After a long time away, they finally found their eggs. To their immense joy, the eggs started hatching the day after they got home.

There were two eggs, both black. The first egg to hatch revealed a beautiful baby female Runespoor. The second, a male. Despite their temporary abandonment, the hatchlings were in excellent health. Sarilia couldn't stop staring at their beauty, as they truly were a sight to see. Vivid orange scales with striking black stripes decorating their bodies. Their mother could not have been more proud.


End file.
